Some aircraft include wings having upper and lower panels, ribs, spars and stringers. In some examples, the stringers are directly coupled to the upper and lower panels to enable loads (e.g., axial loads, bending loads) to be received and directed toward the ribs.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.